Diary of the Neo-King (The Battle)
by Rachel Potter
Summary: The battle of Prince Diamond and the Neo-King in Crystal Tokyo.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters but I do own this story line.  
Diary of the Neo-King  
The Last Battle of Crystal Tokyo  
By MoonChild  
  
The battle raged on! People were screaming. The whole field smelt like gunpowder and an odor like rotting flesh. Each time I opened my mouth all I could taste was sulfur. The gun was so heavy it felt as though it was 200 pounds. There was blood splattered all over the trees and the grass. Bodies were strewn all over like discarded rags. It was no longer a field it was a human field. In the middle of it all was Diamond.  
Diamond was looking very brave. He didn't show the slightest bit of fear. Diamond had blood dripping off of him I could see blood flowing out of a cut on his face. He was in the middle of cutting off a royal guard's scalp. The man wasn't dead I could hear his screaming cries for help. Then Diamond started pulling on the man's scalp I could hear the sound of the scalp ripping away from the head. It sounded similar to when you pull your foot out of mud. He screamed even louder but Diamond didn't seem to notice. It looked like it took some strength because his muscles were flexing. He made a groan with one last tug the scalp came off.  
The battle raged on and the smell of gunpowder and rotting flesh got worse and the taste of sulfur in my mouth got more intense as did the battle. Both sides started to get even more heated in battle. I must have killed at least 20 nega-moon warriors and warm thick blood was dripping off my gun and me. I looked to my left and yet again I saw the one person that scared everyone Diamond. He looked my way I saw fear in his eyes but it was immediately replaced with anger. He took his tomahawk out of the chest of another royal guard. I didn't realize it but my left hand was gripping my gun like it was the last thing keeping me alive. I could feel a warm stickiness trickling down my arm and I looked down and I saw a giant cut in my hand. Diamond started to slowly walk towards me. He raised the blood-drenched tomahawk. At that moment I felt all my muscles tighten and freeze. I was frozen in place and Diamond was closing the distance between us. I heard a growling sound like that of a dog's come from Diamond's throat. He came towards me like an animal stalking its prey. I noticed that he too was covered with the same thick red liquid that covered me. Blood. He had at least 30 scalps on his belt. My body started to give me control. I loaded my gun. The closer Diamond got the more I noticed what the battle had done to him. He like every one else smelled like the battle that smell of gunpowder. The blood covered body. Hair matted with sweat. He came closer and closer he was even more intimidating in person than in the stories. He was about three feet away and I cocked my gun. He took his tomahawk put it behind his back and then I gently squeezed the trigger. "BOOM." There was a cloud then that awful sulfur taste in my mouth and when the smoke cleared Diamond was on the ground. Blood was flowing and bubbling out of his chest from where I shot him. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. I looked at his body covered in blood. I touched his wrist to try to find a pulse there was none. All I felt was the sticky blood. You could hardly tell who had been dead and who just died because all the smells just blended together and it was so much that it made you want to keel over and vomit. I left him there like all the other people that were left like discarded rags. In the corner of my eye I saw something. I saw two nega-moon warriors.  
The two nega-moon warriors dragged off his body. They went into the woods. I followed them in. I looked around it smelled of pine so much better than that sulfur smell. I was hiding behind a tree watching. About three to four feet in front of me was a hole. The two nega-moon warriors set Diamond in the hole and started to fill the hole in with dirt. I took one really good look around, this place was not like the battlefield, no bloodshed or screaming just the smell of the earth and the sounds of the wind and the feel of the cool trees. I walked back out to the field back to the screams and yelling and the death. Then I realized Diamond was a man not anything else like a God he was just a man. He was a man who was fighting for what he believed in, With that thought I went out to the field and started fighting alongside everyone else on that bloody, gunpowder and rotting flesh smelling field.  
Please Review.  
  



End file.
